


Meeting

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: The truth comes out.





	Meeting

"Are you sure about this?" Lukas asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked up the front porch steps.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I want to meet your mom." Philip smiled. "She sounds amazing."

"Because when you meet family it's like.. there's commitment."

"We're dating, this is kind of the next step."

Lukas nodded. "Okay." He glanced at Philip, pecking his lips before unlocking the front door and walking in. "Mom, I'm home!" 

Heels clicked against the wooden floor and a small woman, just a big taller than Anne walked out. Her hair was pulled back and she had a big smile on her face. "Lukas." She grinned, walking towards him, wrapping her arms around him, kissing his cheek. "Did you have a good day?"

Lukas nodded. "Yeah, mom. Did you?"

"Of course I did, honey." She patted his cheek, freezing when she saw Philip. "Hi, I'm Sally, Lukas' mom."

"I think he knows that mom." Lukas whispered, putting his hand on the small of her back.

Philip smiled. "Hi, Mrs. Waldenbeck."

"Oh." She waved him off. "Call me Sally.. and I'm pretty sure I know who you are. Pretty brown eyes. Cute hair. You're Philip."

"Um.. yeah.. I'm Lukas' friend." Philip replied, sticking his hand out. 

"Um.." Lukas stepped around her, taking Philips other hand in his. "Boyfriend."

Sally's smile didn't falter and she didn't miss a beat. "It's good to finally meet you. Lukas always talks about you."

"Oh, he does?" Philip nudged Lukas.

She nodded. "He's always going on about how good you are at shooting his jumps." 

Philip smiled. "Yeah, it's the only reason he's with me."

Lukas rubbed Philips hand. "Don't say that.." He whispered, kissing Philips hair.

Sally smiled warmly at them. "Lukas, cam you do me a favor and go feed the turkeys? "

Lukas nodded, leaning down and kissing his mom's cheek. "I'll be right back." He walked out, shutting the front door.

Sally walked towards the kitchen and Philip followed quietly. She was the first to speak.

"Thank you." She sounded like she was going to cry.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Lukas.. he's.. it's hard to explain. He's just...been a shell for so long. And now he's met you and he's.. he's smiling again and he talks to me about things. He just came out to me.. I just.. thank you for bringing my boy back to me."

Philip smiled down at her. "Yeah..I really.. I love him." He laughed, nervously.

"Well.. no matter what he says know that he loves you. I've only seen Lukas talk about one other thing the way he talks about you and it's his motorcycle."

Before Philip could reply there was loud banging, banging that shool the entire house. Philip and Sally faded in and out of focus, black slowly surrounding them.

Lukas blinked his eyes open, rolling around. He was in his room. His mom wasn't alive. It was just a dream.

The banging happened again. His dad. "Lukas!"

"Yeah?" Lukas replied, panting as if he had a nightmare.

"It's time for school."

"Okay, dad." Lukas mumbled, laying back down on his bed and curling up, closing his eyes. An ache filled his body as he listed off everything in that dream.

His mom wasn't alive.

Philip didn't love him.

Lukas couldn't ever love him openly.

He took a deep breath, sitting up and grabbing his phone, checking the time. It was 7:12 in the morning, he needed to get ready. And so he did, shedding his clothes and pulling on new ones, pushing back all the feelings he had. He didn't have time for distractions. He just needed out of Tivoli.


End file.
